Finally a Turk
by Asyria Nightshade
Summary: A seriously dark and depressing look into Reno's mind, his thoughts of himself and his fellow Turks. Enjoy!


Finally a Turk

By: Asyria

Disclaimer: I don't own the Turks or FF7, Square does. I don't even own my soul anymore! But I'm chatting with the man downstairs to renegotiate my contract! 

Notes: I have none! Enjoy!

Reno had never, ever, in his life smelled anything as bad as this. He'd lived in the slums of Midgar for the first half of his life; the stench of the slums did not compare to this. He had gotten use to waking up beside women who reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume. He had sometimes even woke up in a pool of his own vomit from a drinking binge the night before. But those smells paled in comparison to this emanation that he, Rude, and Elena had found in the remains of Midgar. 

Burnt flesh, Reno told himself, as they stood at the entrance to what use to be Sector 5. It had been a week since the Meteor's fall and the fires had finally gone out. The residents of Midgar who had made it out on time, didn't bother to stick around. They had fled to the nearest cities. Reno didn't blame them, he really didn't know why they were back here anyway. Surrounded by death that, for once, wasn't caused by the Turks. 

Death had always been that way for him. He and his fellow Turks had played the role of Death. Their fingers on the triggers, listening to the plea of their victims. In control. But not for the thrill, not for the money. Because it was their job. Simple as that.

At least that's what he thought. Reno had always wondered why the others did it. Probably for the same reason, or totally different. But it was an unspoken rule to avoid questions like that. 

The odor of charred flesh entered his head again. They were walking now, through the rubble. He still wasn't sure why. But he didn't care. He didn't care about the sound of a cracking skull under his foot. This smell couldn't bother him, he just didn't care. He wasn't emotionless or uncaring, he just chose not to be caring.

Reno looked at his friend Rude. _Well, as close of friends as Turks can get._ Same infallible expression as always. This stench wouldn't faze him either, he wouldn't allow it. Rude did care that all these people were dead. Not emotionless, just strict with them. Very strict. Simple as that. Not like Tseng. 

Tseng, you poor bastard! You're fucking dead now. Tseng was emotionless. Tseng couldn't care if he wanted to. He probably doesn't even care that he's dead. Reno was sure as hell he didn't give a shit about Midar's current state. He didn't care about Sephiroth, or the AVALANCHE, or that stupid Ancient. He just did his job. Simple as that. He didn't even care about us. Not me, or Rude, or Elena.

__

Elena. The rookie. Reno knew, Elena hadn't seen the usual things that Turks do. She had joined during their mission to find Sephiroth. She hadn't played the role yet of Death yet. She wasn't much younger than Reno, but he was years and years older. _Too young, too naïve, too much emotion_, Reno said to himself. The poor girl had even fallen for a Turk. And the uncaring one, too. Hopeless emotion. Simple as that.

Reno looked over at the female Turk who was treading the ruins ahead of him. She was leading them? He hadn't noticed. Reno couldn't see her face. 

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Kalm. It's the only place close." Elena told him in a tone he'd never heard from her before. It sounded almost…"And don't worry, there's a bar there." She said in her more characterist sarcasum.

Reno smirked. _She may be naïve, but she knows me well!_ "Good." Reno looked over at Rude again. He had a small curl on his lips that could be considered a smile. Evidently, he'd found the humor in this as well. Reno smirked and looked around at the destroyed city he called home. Over to the Turks left, he could see the outline of a woman. She was crying out to them. "A survivor." He stated blandly.

Elena and Rude had stopped to look. Indeed, she was calling to them. _Poor old woman doesn't know who she's calling to! Some luck that broad has!_ Reno was just about to say 'Fuck her, let's keep going.', but Elena had already turned to him. He saw her face then. Gone the care. Gone the naivete. Gone the emotion. Gone. Simple as that. 

"I wanna get to Kalm before dark." She said flatly. "She'd slow us down." And then she turned around again, walking away. Rude simply nodded, following her. 

Reno smirked behind them before continuing on. _Congradulations, Elena!_, he said to himself, _You're finally a Turk!_

Note: Wow, pretty dark huh? R&R if you will.


End file.
